Troubled Feelings
by FlameHazeKatsu
Summary: "Her eyes soon followed the Seeker's every move. The way she swung her blade. The way she evaded Iron Bull's attack. How she simply danced on the field was fascinating. Never did she see someone make fighting so...gracious. On the other hand, it may just be her that see things that way. Well, who could blame her?" Femslash. F Inquisitor x Cassandra


A\N: So, I actually wrote this like December then I stopped, saying I'll continue but now decided to cut it where it ended... Actually my first finished DA story... started a whole bunch but never finished... :s I think this was different just because Cassandra was the motivation! Such a bae xD (sorry Josephine who I romanced in the story). Wasn't expecting to really like Cassandra but man, it turned out quite different. Too bad she wasn't an option for female Inquisitor T_T

* * *

The Inquisitor found herself staring, much to her dismay. She didn't mean to. It just happened. She was supposed to go and talk to Blackwall about the Wardens, but she just got...distracted along the way. She was going down the stairs when she heard clashing. She looked down at the sparring area to see Cassandra and Iron Bull sparring. Her eyes soon followed the Seeker's every move. The way she swung her blade. The way she evaded Iron Bull's attack. How she simply danced on the field was fascinating. Never did she see someone make fighting so...gracious. On the other hand, it may just be her that see things that way. Well, who could blame her? She didn't expect to…fall for Cassandra. Of all the people, why Cassandra? She did ask that question from time to time. This was the first time, she harbored any feelings for anyone. It was strange - new. It scared her. Nevertheless, Cassandra doesn't seem to be a person that would be a romantic.

Surprisingly, the Inquisitor did flirt when she had the opportunity. Something she didn't know she could do with such confidence. The Seeker didn't seem to mind, which made the Inquisitor quite glad inside. At least, Cassandra wasn't simply brushing her off.

"You know this isn't the first time I see you staring at the Seeker." Varric smirked, noticing the Inquisition just standing there and staring at a particular someone. He just couldn't live that alone.

"Varric you startled me." The Inquisitor said, slightly jumping from the sudden appearance and voice of Varric.

"Is thinking about the Seeker makes your guard down?" The dwarf chuckled.

"No." She quickly answered. Obviously a lie. She didn't even notice Varric's presence. "I was just distracted."

"Distracted...watching the Seeker?" Varric was enjoying this. Definitely.

The Inquisitor blushed.

Varric laughed at this. "No need to be embarrassed."

"I'm not." She mumbled, her eyes still focused on Cassandra. She flinched upon seeing Cassandra receive a small cut on her right arm as she failed to parry Iron Bull's attack. She wanted to run over there and ask if she's okay but that would be... unreasonable. And also, probably yell at Iron Bull telling him to be more careful next time. Again, unreasonable to do so.

"Why don't you talk to her?" Varric suggested. The only comforting words from him from their conversation so far.

"I do talk to her."

"Not what I meant Inquisitor." The dwarf rolled his eyes. Though, he was still amused.

"Oh, so what do you mean then?" She asked teasingly.

"You know what I'm talking about." Varric sighed. He started walking down the stairs. "Well, as much as I would like to stay, I need to go somewhere."

"I'll see you later then." She nodded.

"You bet." Varric answered, after reaching the bottom of the stairs, he yelled, "Talk to her!"

The Inquisitor rolled her eyes and shook her head. Varric was right though. She needed to go and talk to Cassandra or else her feelings will just consume her. But she didn't have the courage to confess. What about if she didn't feel the same? Maybe she's not even interested, or worse doesn't…swing that way. What about if Cassandra would feel disgusted? Everything would definitely be awkward. Or it can even be worse. No, she can't do it. She doesn't have enough courage. She's not ready for the worse. Heaving a sigh at her thoughts, she looked back down at the sparring area.

xxx

"Inquisitor you're more fun like this!" Sera grinned, as she watched the Inquisitor down her liquor. They have been drinking for at least an hour. The Inquisitor went to the tavern just for a visit, somehow the visit turned into a drinking party. She, Sera and Iron Bull were bonding somehow, telling their own tales of adventures. Iron Bull was telling one of his story and they were laughing.

The Seeker opened the door, everything went quiet except for the laughter of the three. All eyes were on her as she angrily stormed towards the Inquisitor and the others. Of course, they haven't noticed the Seeker yet. Iron Bull suddenly stopped laughing. He wasn't afraid of Cassandra per se, but it was just the woman was well...intimidating. Ok, he was afraid of her.

"Hey, why did you stop? Continue!" Sera demanded. However, she did notice Iron Bull looking past her. She turned around and saw Cassandra. The elf quickly nudged the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor frowned and looked at Sera, her eyes soon landed on Cassandra who looked really...angry.

"Inquisitor we are in the middle of war and you're here drinking." The Seeker said, a hint of anger in her voice. She was trying not to snap at the Inquisitor. What did she think? Is getting wasted a good idea in the middle of the war? Especially that they were going somewhere tomorrow for a mission? The Inquisitor got up from her seat and strode towards Cassandra. She didn't know where the boldness had come from. Maybe it was the alcohol. It was the alcohol. Putting an arm over Cassandra's shoulder, she grinned at the woman, "it's good once in a while to loosen up, even just for a night." Definitely the alcohol.

"We can't afford to be unprepared." Cassandra replied, aware of the how close the Inquisitor's face is to hers. She could even smell the alcohol.

"Did I ever tell you that you're really beautiful?" The Inquisitor asked but didn't bother waiting for the answer. "You really are beautiful."

Cassandra felt herself blushing from the compliment. This wasn't the first time the Inquisitor had flirted with her. She never let it get by her but this time, it's quite different. Maybe it's the way she said it. Or the closeness. Hell, she wasn't sure.

"Your face is turning like the color of a tomato." Sera commented and smirked. Obviously enjoying whatever was going on.

"Shut it." Cassandra ordered, glaring at the blonde. Sera didn't care though and still had the smirk plastered on her face. Collecting herself she said to the Inquisitor. "I'm taking you to your quarters."

"Will you now?" The Inquisotor drawled.

Cassandra said nothing but detached herself from the Inquisitor. "Come Inquisitor, let's go."

"If you say so." She chuckled then quickly turned around to look at her companions, "I'll see you later."

"Have fun!" Sera slightly yelled as the two exited the tavern.

The Inquisitor had trouble walking up the stairs and so Cassandra had to help her. The Seeker sighed, at least it was evening, not many people to see the beloved Inquisitor stumbling around like a drunk. Wait, she is drunk. She opened the door to Inquisitor's bedroom. _Great. More stairs._ "I can climb by myself." The Inquisitor mumbled, her words slurred. The Seeker rolled her eyes. "Please, you can barely stand on your own." "I don't need you..." The Inquisitor continued to mumble. The Seeker just shook her head and kept continuing to help the Inquisitor.

Finally they reached the top of the stairs and Cassandra led the Inquisitor to her bed. She removed the Inquisitor's boots then pulled the blanket up to her chest. She looked the sleeping Inquisitor. How could she be so carefree? She heaved out a sigh. She just need to talk to her in the morning. The woman turned to go but felt her hand get grabbed. Turning back around, she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The Inquisitor answered.

"Let go."

"Or what?"

"You're testing my patience Inquisitor."

"Hmm, you're still hot when you're angry." The Inquisitor winked as she chuckled. A blush crept up to the Seeker's cheek. She's never going to bother with the Inquisitor when she's drunk for sure...next time it happens. She was then caught off guard and found herself on top of the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor had tugged her hand and lost balance. She tried to get up but the Inquisitor reversed their position. _How does she have the strength to do this when she's drunk?_

The Inquisitor smirked, her face hovering above Cassandra's...dangerously close. She couldn't stop herself. It was the alcohol. She pressed her lips against Cassandra's. Yes, definitely the alcohol. Getting more daring, she slipped out her tongue, asking for entrance. She was surprised when Cassandra let her in. Cassandra was kissing her back! She heard the Seeker moan and felt her center throb. Crap, she should probably stop before things get too heated up. But her body wouldn't obey her. If felt good. She didn't want to stop. Her hands started roaming, her hands found their way up to the Seeker's shirt. She felt the strong abdomen of the Seeker, she broke from the kiss and moved her kisses on her jaw. She cupped her breast, kissed her on the neck a little too long. She couldn't stop. She kissed Cassandra on the mouth again. Then it happened. Cassandra quickly pulled away, a look of bewilderment in her eyes. Quickly, she got up from the bed, not bothering to look at the Inquisitor and ran down the stairs. The Inquisitor laid on her back, breathing heavily while looking at the ceiling. "Shit, what the hell just happened?" Damn, she could still feel her core throbbing. Hell, she still needed her release. She bit her lip and slid her hand inside her pants.

xxx

She woke up with a huge pounding in her head. This is why she rarely drinks. Events from last night flooded her mind and shook her head. Damn, things will definitely be awkward. She was careless and why was Cassandra even the one that had to fetch her? Why did she even come? If she didn't come, those things wouldn't have had happened. She just gave in on her desires last night. She shook her head and closed her eyes, but then she remembered Cassandra's lips on her and how they tasted. She quickly opened her eyes. Oh man, she's screwed. They really needed to talk. She would need to apologize for her behavior and what she did. Even though she didn't regret doing it.

xxx

"Varric, I screwed up." The Inquisitor sighed.

"Oh? What did you do?" The dwarf asked. She heard about the Seeker picking up the Inquisitor last night. _Did something happen? Nah, no way, the Seeker would have stopped anything. Probably. Right?_

"I uh...well...things got a little heated up last night." The Inquisitor said and rubbed her neck.

Varric's jaw dropped. "The Seeker followed along?"

"Well, things stopped before they could get too heated."

"Ah, yeah, you really are screwed, Inquisitor." Varric laughed. This will be interesting.

"You're not helping Varric." She crossed her arms and looked at where Cassandra usually is. She wasn't there.

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know, some advice?"

"Avoid her as much as you can, women can be so…scary…when things happens, you sh-"

"Varric."

"Sorry, well, the only thing to do is talk to her."

"I'm afraid you were going to say that."

"I'm sorry I disappointed you Inquisitor, but that's the only way."

"I know." She sighed.

"So...was she a good kisser?"

xxx

Cassandra had being avoiding her. When they went on a mission and she had tried to talk to her, but they always were getting interrupted either by running into enemies or the others bantering at each other. She'd been watching the Seeker and not once did she look at her. The Seeker was really avoiding her. Afternoon had already rolled in and they were close from home, she was running out of time. The Seeker walked up ahead chatting with Vivienne. She grumbled as she walked and Sera noticed this. The elf caught up to the Inquisitor, "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." The Inquisitor answered.

"You did something last night didn't you!?" Sera grinned. She nudged the Inquisitor. "Come on, tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Pffft, did you get some?" Sera winked.

"Sera!" The Inquisitor hushed her friend. Though she was blushing.

"Cassandraaaa!" The elf shouted and ran to where she is, leaving the Inquisitor behind who quietly called at Sera not to do whatever she was planning.

"What is it?" The Seeker asked.

"So, did something happen last night?"

"What? No!" Cassandra answered but the quickness of her answer definitely is saying the opposite.

"You did so!" Sera smirked. "You're blushing!"

"I am not!" The Seeker protested. Sera ignored her remark and just sang, "Inqui! Cassandra! sitting on a tree... k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Sera! Enough!" Both the Inquisitor and Cassandra scolded the elf at the same time. Their face looked like it was about to explode.

"Awww, look at that, you guys did it simultaneously!"

"Maker, please help me." Cassandra mumbled to herself.

Sera laughed loudly, her voice echoing throughout the forest. "Ha! Asking the Maker for help won't make _you_ any better!"

xxx

It's been a few days since that happened and the Inquisitor haven't gotten anywhere. The Seeker always avoided her as much as possible. During missions they were always busy. Whenever they arrived to Skyhold from a mission, Cassandra would disappear quickly. It's getting too awkward and really it's affecting her. How she deals with things. Always distracted, she almost had a sword in her gut if Iron Bull didn't put his greataxe into the enemy's back. A close call. And now, she's on her knees bleeding. An enemy archer got her good – the right of her chest. Damn, it's just one arrow yet it's hurting like hell. No Iron Bull to kill the bastard before he could have shot her. No companions either. Though she did kill all the enemies. The damn archer really got a lucky shot on her. The arrow was probably poisoned that's why.

She went out alone just to clear her mind when she ran into enemies. She didn't even tell anyone she was going out. It's also getting dark which was not good. She was on her back, lying on the ground. She couldn't move an inch. Paralyze poison perhaps. The wolf howled and she cursed. "So, a wolf food huh?" She said to no one in particular. Is it just her or is it getting colder? Great. Now, she's feeling tired as well. The last thing she remembered was hearing a couple of noises before she passed out.

xxx

The Inquisitor finally opened her eyes. She stared at the familiar ceiling for a few seconds then tried to sit up but the pain on her chest stopped her. _Right. I got hit._

"You shouldn't try to get up." She heard someone say. A familiar voice.

"She's right you know." Another voice. _Varric._

She obliged and just listened to the footsteps as they became closer and closer. She looked up and was surprised to see everyone. "Wow, what did I miss?"

"We were all worried." Cassandra said. The Inquisitor grinned, "So, was getting hurt the way to make you not avoid me? If I would have known, I would have done it earlier!"

"I would not wish for you to be hurt." Cassandra mumbled but it was loud enough for the Inquisitor to hear.

"I'm sure." The Inquisitor answered but had a mocking tone which didn't went unnoticed.

"It seems you are fine. There is nothing to worry about. I must get back to my duties." Cassandra said and walked away. When they heard the door shut. Varric looked at her. "Really?"

Iron Bull whistled.

"Wow." Sera said. "That was something."

"Was there something?" Blackwall asked.

"Well, that was entertaining." Dorian said.

"Was that wise dear?" Vivienne asked, though it came out like a statement.

"You should talk to her after." Leliana said.

"Is everything alright?" Cullen asked

"I'm going to get new bandages." Josephine said.

Cole and Solas were the only two that didn't say anything.

"What?" The Inquisitor asked in a dubious manner.

"You know Inquisitor..." Varric groaned to himself, mumbling, "Why am I even helping the Seeker?" He cleared his throat, "...anyways, she always stayed by your side. She was actually the one that noticed you were gone. She was the first to leave and to find you. She carried you back until we met her and we helped. She never left your side…until now."

The Inquisitor was taken back by what he said. Cassandra did that? Why? After running of like that, that night, she was certain that the woman hated her or something. But do you do those to a person you hate? Definitely not. She owes it to her then, that's she alive. "I...I didn't know." She really needs to apologize. She owes Cassandra her life. "I'll talk to her as soon as I'm able to do so."

"Damn right you will!" Varric grinned.

She nodded then looked at each of her companions – friends. "Thank you for being here."

xxx

She needed to go outside. Staying in bed all day was something...she came to dislike. There was nothing to do. She wasn't also allowed to leave. Slowly, she got up wincing when pain became known to her body. She walked down the stairs, taking her time to not move her upper body so much, even a slight movement really created some pain. Damn that archer. Finally, she reached the main hall, it was empty except for the guards. She exited out the castle, the guards saluting with a 'ma'am' as she passed by them. She just gave them a nod. Slowly, she took her time descending down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, she made her way to the stairs going up top near the tavern. Heaving a sigh, she made her way up the stairs. A few minutes later, she finally reached the top of the stairs. What – rather who she saw surprised her. "Cassandra?"

The Seeker turned around, surprised to see the Inquisitor. She didn't hear her. "I...I didn't hear you."

The Inquisitor chuckled. "I was groaning and cursing while I made my way up those stairs."

"I was thinking about things." The Seeker said then looked at her wound. "You should not have gotten out of bed. It will make your wounds open if you move too much, especially when walking around much."

"I didn't know you worry about me that much." She smiled.

"I'm just making sure that you don't...die...after all we need you if we want to end all of this for good."

"Right." She said, a little disappointed about what the other woman said. _Just because they need me._ If she didn't have the power to stop Corypheus, does that mean, Cassandra wouldn't care the much? She looked at the horizon. The moon and starts were out so she could see the mountains. It always amazed her, the view. She could always look and not get bored. All of this, where she is. Cassandra was the cause of it. Well it was Solas that led them to Skyhold but it was Cassandra that found her that day. A smile appeared on her face. She thought about Cassandra the very first time they met and a few interactions between them later. The Seeker was always so...intimidating. But now that she knew her, Cassandra didn't seem so intimidating as much, to her anyway.

"What are you smiling about? You look creepy just looking like that while not doing anything."

"I was thinking about the first time I saw you." She looked at the other woman, "I'm sorry." She said genuinely. "I'm sorry about what I did...earlier...today." She rubbed the back of her neck. "And about a few nights ago...I...I was drunk...I couldn't control what I was doing. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. As for my actions... I'm sorry for that...but I don't regret kissing you." Cassandra was about to say something but she didn't let her. "...Cassandra... I like you very much. I think I'm in love with you. No, I don't think – I am in love with you. I knew it was there, but I ignored it but over time I wanted to be really close to you. Not just as friends but something more. But I was scared. Scared of you rejecting me." She chuckled. "Me. The Inquisitor. Could face demons, venatoris, bandits, red templars, you name it... I'm not afraid of those but just the thought of you rejecting my feelings scares the hell out of me. The power you hold over me Cassandra. You don't know how much I would give, just to be with you. I'd give up everything so I can just be with you. That's how much I love you Cassandra Allegra Portia Calogera Filomena Pentaghast." She finished. Amazed that she had the courage to say all of those. "Wow." She said. "I feel lighter now." _Though is the name too much?_ She let out a sigh. Her heart pounded. She could feel the beat, like beating loudly against her ears. She could hear it. Now that a moment just passed, she wanted nothing more than to dig a hole and crawl into it. How embarrassing her ranting was. She didn't dare to look at the other woman anymore. All of her courage just drained out of her.

It was the moment that made her speak though, she was glad. She waited, waiting for whatever Cassandra will do. She thought of the all the worst thing Cassandra could do. How those thoughts made her heart crumble. What Cassandra did though, that was the last thing she ever expected her to do, though inside she secretly wished for it. Cassandra's lips were pressed firmly against hers. Her back now pressed up against the stone wall. It took her a few seconds to register the Cassandra was kissing her and another few more to finally respond. A few seconds later, both of them pulled apart for oxygen. Their foreheads touched, their eyes gazing at each other's.

Cassandra saw it. The truthfulness of every word she spoke. She saw love in those eyes. Though a hint of fear were mixed in them too. Perhaps from the fear that it wasn't real? "I never liked it when they say my complete name but coming from you... it's the opposite."

"That night, when you kissed me...I was happy. I felt the same. I got caught up in the moment. But then I remembered you were drunk. I didn't want it to be just a one night thing. I thought you were going to wake up and not remember. If that happened, then that would have broken my heart. The next day, it was just easier to say that nothing happened. So I avoided you."

"That was stupid you know."

"I know." She sighed. "I didn't know. I was afraid of my feelings. Being a part of the Seekers, I never had thought about this. There was no time for romance. So all of this was new. Especially that it's with you...a woman. I was scared. Not that I'm against it, but all of it seemed like a new world. A world that I wasn't ready to dive into. However, to know you feel the same. I'm ready."

The Inquisitor couldn't be more happier. "Does this mean?" Cassandra nodded. The Inquisitor smiled and kissed the woman on the lips – though just a peck. She smirked. "Who knew under the strong exterior, there's such a personality in you that are shy?" She couldn't help it. In return the Seeker playfully hit her on the shoulder. Right above her wound. The Inquiditor gasped. That hurt.

"I'm sorry, I forgot about your wound." Cassandra apologized but the Inquisitor felt that her lover wasn't sorry at all.

She smiled wickedly, "To make it up to me, sleep with me tonight?" Perhaps that came out wrong since Cassandra was stammering for an answer. Though the Inquisitor herself blushed, also stammering when she tried to explain, "I mean...just sleep together." A face palm. "Not that…but just the two of us." She's really not making it better. Cassandra let out a laugh. At least, she wasn't the last one to be embarrassed. Deciding to help her lover out of embarrassment, she grabbed her hands, "I know what you mean."

xxx

The Inquisitor woke up, the events from last night still fresh in her mind. Cassandra looked so adorable. Her head rested on the Inquisitor's chest, her left arm rested on the Inquisitor's waist. She wanted to snuggle, but her wound. _Argh! Damn archer!_ She mentally screamed. But nothing she can do about it. So she just watched her sleep. How it seemed natural waking up next to her. This is what she'll come to, this is a part that needed to protect. More reason to defeat Corypheus. The questions are: Can she do it? Can he be killed? How many men will lose their lives because of him? She heaved a sigh, thinking early in the morning. Not really recommend. It quickly gathers the stress. She took a deep breathe, exhaling slowly after.

"Inquisitor, how is the wound? I didn't get a chance to ask you something yesterday." She heard someone say, it seems she's still climbing up the stairs. "Josephine, hey, it's good and what is it?" Once the ambassador was aware of her surroundings, she noticed the Inquisitor wasn't alone. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't know... I'll just be back later." She said hurriedly and quickly walked away. Before the Inquisitor could stop her, she was already gone. Well, it also probably didn't help that they didn't have shirts on. Cassandra said she don't sleep with clothes on and as for how she was shirtless, it got too hot during the night.

Cassandra stirred and finally woke up. "Good morning beautiful." The Inquisitor winked. It felt cliché but she wanted to greet her that way. Now, she sees why they use it. "Good morning." Cassandra replied back, smiling. This is a sight the Inquisitor thought that would never happen. How wrong she was. "Josephine just walked in on us."

"Really?"

"Mhmmm. She wanted to ask something but before she could, she ran off."

"She knows about us then."

"Does it bother you? Do you want our relationship to be...hidden?" She was kind of disappointed. But if it's what she wants then, she can understand.

"I..."

"It's ok, I get it. Don't worry about it." She said, though it did hurt. But if it's for Cassandra, so it's alright.

Cassandra picked up the mood, how she hated it. But she wasn't ready. She knew she said she was ready but she guessed not ready for the long haul. She moved her arm over the Inquisitor's stomach, shifting her position, she sat on her pelvis. The Inquisitor lifted an eyebrow. The Seeker just grinned, bringing her face close to hers. When their faces were inch apart, she whispered. "Thank you." Kissing her after. Cassandra felt the Inquisitor's hand on her back. She was careful not to put pressure on top of her and come contact with the wound.

xxx

The Inquisitor walked into Josephine's office. "Hey, what did you want to ask earlier?"

"Oh, I was going to ask if you would want your wound to get healed." She replied as she set down her writing utensil.

"Why didn't you do it, when I was getting patched up?" She asked. Yeah, that was true. Why couldn't they just have done it?

"We did but we needed resources to gather materials like herbs to help with the healing. Your wound is deep, that healing alone won't help it. And don't forget the poison."

"Oh, ok. When can I be healed? I need to be back in full strength soon."

"This afternoon, everything will be ready then."

"Thank you. And about earlier..."

"Don't worry Inquisitor, I don't spread gossip." The ambassador chuckled.

xxx

"You've been extra happy since this morning." Varric smirked, noticing how extra happy his friend is.

"What? Really? It seems normal to me." The Inquisitor replied. Is her happiness that noticeable?

"Yes. Even the Seeker earlier, I went to visit Cole and I noticed her, there was something different." He nodded to himself, a grin plastered on his face. "I know what's up Inquisitor."

"Don't know what you're talking about." She said and walked to the door, she made her way down the stairs. A smile on her face. You can't really hide something from Varric. Hopefully, he'll keep his mouth shut, after all he's known for his tales.

She watched a few distances away as Cassandra swung her sword, striking each dummy with such force and grace. After standing there for a few minutes, she approached her. "It should be a crime to train and look so gorgeous at the same time."

"So...you were watching the whole time..." She smirked. Taking a step forward. Sheathing her sword/

"Maybe." She replied, her left arm wrapping itself around Cassandra's waist, pulling her closer. "Don't worry, there's really no one looking."

"Hmm..."

"I'm getting my wound healed later."

"That's good."

"I can go back to fighting again."

"Be careful."

"I will."

"And please, don't ever take off by yourself again."

"That depends, if I got a reason to do so."

"Not from me."

"I hope so."

"I'm sure." She replied, kissing her on the lips for just a few seconds before pulling away.

"Ok, yeah, I'm convinced now." The Inquisitor smiled.

"You two get a room." Sera said from the roof.

The two quickly pulled away and the elf just smirked, "I've seen it all, no need to hide, yeah?"

"Do you always spy on people Sera?" Cassandra asked, looking up at her.

"I was just up here like every day, it wasn't my fault I've seen you two sticking your tongue at each other's throat."

"Why is everything that comes from your mouth so...so..." She couldn't find a right word that fit.

Sera just laughed, she threw her head back and laugh. After a while she finally calmed down and shook her head. "You nobles."

xxx

The Inquisitor sat on a stool in Solas's room. It was time. Finally. She watched as Solas prepared the potion. "Almost done." He said and she nodded. Then all went silent for a few minutes. "There, it's finished." Solas informed, giving a cup to her. She looked at it, it wasn't the most appetizing looking drink. She heaved a sigh, then took it in one shot. "Let's get this over with." Solas nodded, putting both of his hands – hovering on top of the wound. His hands glowed and she felt warmth spreading throughout her body. It was a strange feeling. It went on a few minutes before he was done. "It's healed but the scar is there."

"Thank you, and as for the scar it's fine... it's a memory after all."

"What good did it give to you?" Solas asked, obvious confused about how a scar can be a memory worth remembering. _Humans._

"Don't worry about it, just my thinking." She put her shirt back on and nodded. "Thank you again." Walking out the door, she moved her shoulders, it didn't generate any pain. It worked. Not that she had doubts that Solas couldn't heal it.

xxx

A few days have passed since she was healed. She went and trained whenever she had time. She also went out to solve some side problems. Now, the four of them – The Inquisitor, Cullen, Leliana and Josephine gathered around the table in the war room. They've been discussing what to do regarding the Empress's assassination. In the end they decided it was best to go to the party itself and warn her themselves.

xxx

She looked at Cassandra who smiled at her. At least she decided to come. It was reassuring to have her lover at her side. She walked quite confidently, her companions slightly behind her. The guards formed a line. Soon Duke Gaspard met her. After the two talked, they separated and she went to talk to her companions. Entering the palace later on.

xxx

Her hands rested on the railings, what a turnout everything was. The most surprising thing probably was the Celine and Briala were once lovers. When she confronted the Empress about it. She was surprised that Celene still cared for the elf as did Briala. So, in the end she couldn't help but bring them back together. Gaspard is will be executed. Also, it turned out if was the Duchess who was after the Empress's life. She was working with Corypheus. Such a naive woman thinking Corypheus would really care about them once he gains what he wants. She hated to do it but it was necessary, she ended the Duchess life.

It was getting dark, the ball will be on all night. She wasn't sure when they were leaving. As if on cue, the Seeker appeared. "We can leave anytime Inquisitor."

"Actually, can we stay a little bit longer?" The Inquisitor smiled.

"Why is that? Our business is done."

"I forgot to do something. I've been meaning to do it once we got here but because of some business we had to attend to... it wasn't possible during that time."

"Hmm, oh yeah? What is that?" Cassandra asked, knowing what it might be. The Inquisitor mentioned it earlier when they were preparing for the ball, but she thought she was just joking.

"This." The Inquisitor grinned, snatching Cassandra'a right hand. Leading them in the middle of the balcony. With her left hand, she wrapped her hand around Cassandra's waist, pulling her closer. She left her hand there. While they swayed with the music. The music was faint but somehow it was better. A faint music that they had to match, on the balcony under the night sky.

"I wasn't joking you know." The Inquisitor whispered, her face close to her Cassandra's.

"So it seems." The Seeker replied back, she smiled. Never did she dance before. She always hated going to parties like this. But right now, it was different. The party was an exception just for the night. How she loved it.

"You're quite good at this Pentaghast." The Inquisitor commented.

"I've been trained since I was little." She simply replied back. "Though I'm surprise you know how to."

"I have many skills." She smirked.

"So you tell me." Cassandra smiled. They fell into a comfortable silence and continued dancing. That was both their favorite highlight of the events that happened in the palace. Just the two of them dancing with no one to disturb them.


End file.
